


Infinite darkness

by SherryNataliaRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield
Summary: Since I was a little disappointed about when the new Netflix series is set and the voices. I have done my own take on it. Set two years after Resident Evil 6. A virus has been set free once again ruining everyone's lives. Claire and Leon get called into the Whitehouse not knowing what will await them and if this will be their last mission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Infinite darkness

"Morning Claire."

"Morning." Claire replied.

"Your training them young now aren't you." A familiar voice stated from behind.

"Moira. I thought we'd got rid of you." Claire replied sarcastically, giving the young girl a hug.

"I know, it feels like forever since I've seen you. They have me working all over the place and how's Alex junior?" Moira asked turning her attention to the young girl standing beside the redhead.

Natalia's eyes never left her mobile screen. Claire just gave her a nudge to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Moira." She greeted her old friend then turned back to Claire. "If your going to be long, can I grab a sandwich?"

"Yeah just don't leave this building." Claire demanded.

"I hate to tell you this but they don't come free." The dark haired girl held her hand out.

"I gave you 20 dollars. What did you do with it?"

"I spent it, that's what you do with money, last I checked." Natalia spat back.

Moira jumped in between both her friends before they killed each other. "Hey, look at that, I just happen to have a bit of money from my dad. Why don't I treat you to lunch?"

"Thank you Moira. I'll be 30 minutes tops." Claire gave her a thankful smile.

"It's fine take your time. You look as though you could do with a break."

"Claire Redfield." A man in a black suit called.

"That's me." Claire held her hand up in confirmation.

The man gestured for her to follow "Thank you for coming in."

"I was actually surprised to hear head office wanted to see me." Claire said taking a seat.

"Yes don't worry it's nothing bad. I was just looking at your file and I'm surprised your still working here with everything you've been through."

"I'm already seeing a therapist, I don't need another."

"I actually haven't brought you in for that. I've had a phone call from the president. He's wanting me to send one of our best people and with what happened two years ago we are very skeptic about who to send."

"Wait you want me to go to Washington."

"Look we believe there will be an assassination and we need to get the president to a safe place and we need your help to do it. We can pay for your trip there that's not a problem."

"I have responsibilities, I can't just leave them behind.”

oOo

"Leon, how you holding up?" Helena asked passing him a cup of coffee.

"Well to be honest this is worse than dealing with dozens of zombies."

"How's Ada taking it?" Helena pushed a little further.

"She's just taking it day by day. We both are." Leon explained.

"Well I heard they get better. They start sleeping through the night."

"Leon, hows Ada baby Wong?" Sherry asked giving the new dad a hug.

"She's doing okay."

"Still haven't got a name for her. Huh.

"Well I thought about naming her Sherry but Ada wouldn't have it." Leon joked, ruffling the blondes hair.

"Ok dad."

"So is it make fun of the new dad day or did you want something?" Leon asked

"I just came to tell you your wanted in the office." Helena was the first to say.

"Oh, Claire wants you to phone her when you have a minute." Sherry added.

"Anything else. Leon mumbled walking passed the dark haired woman. Morning Hunigan."

"Leon I'm glad I've seen you. Ada just phoned, she needs you to pick up some dipers on your way home."

Leon knocked on the offices door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." A man called.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Mr Kennedy please take a seat." The man gestured to a seat just opposite the desk. "I have a job proposal for you."

"I'm not doing any big jobs I promised Ada."

"I get it you've got a new baby on the scene but I promise this won't take long. It's about the new president, we believe he's going to be the mark of an assassination and from what you've survived this should be a walk in the park." The man explained.

"You'll just have to find someone else." Leon insisted.

"Look everyone knows how friendly you've been with the past members of the Whitehouse and I think he just wants to know you have his back."

"I'm going to have to see the Mrs before I agree to anything." Leon told him standing up to leave.

"Well be fast we need you on that plane by tonight."

oOo

"What you giving Claire a hard time for? Moira prodded a little harder.

"No reason." Natalia replied typing away on her phone.

"Hey if you carry on ill throw that phone away."

"It's fine, I'll just get Claire to buy me a new one."

"How?"

Before Natalia could answer, Claire cut in. "Moira I need a favour."

"Let me guess you need someone to pawn me off onto."

Claire tried to muster up an apologetic look.

"It's fine my parents didn't want to stay around so why should you."

"It's fine you do what you need to do. I'll sort her out. Trust me you won't recognise her when you get back."

"Thanks Moira, I don't know what I'd do without you."

oOo

"Ada." Leon called. Upon hearing no answer he went in search of his wife and daughter. It wasn't long before he found them.

"Ssshhhh. She's just fell asleep." Ada put a finger to her lips and closed the bedroom door behind them.

"I need to tell you something." Leon was now following the older woman into their bedroom.

"I already know. They want you in Washington."

"How did you know?"

Leon I gave birth not a brain transplant. I still have my ways." Ada smirked.

"I shouldn't be too long and anyway it'll probably be just a meet and greet."

"Go, we'll be fine and anyway if I had a job come up I would take it." Ada explained, straightening out his jacket.

"Are you sure?" The younger man asked one more time.

Ada leaned and gave her husband a kiss. "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't let my husband out every once in a while."

"Give the baby a kiss for me and you never know by my return we might even have thought of a name."

"Leon, be careful." Ada called behind him quietly.

oOo

"Chris." A hand was felt on the mans hard muscles.

"Jill, you calling it a night."

"Yes, before I get called in. Rachael will kill me if I take on anymore work."

"Well I'll see you next week." Chris said, going back to his work.

"Jill, a word before you go." Someone called.

"Hey Barry, what's up?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this but I need you to do one more job for me. I need you to help protect the president from an assassination."

Jill was about to detest when Barry cut in. "I get it you and Rachael are finally settling down together and you've finally cut your hours down to spend more time with her and the girls but you can't just cut off all together. I would have asked Chris but he's been through more than enough and I promise you I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

Jill held her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry but I'm finally putting my family first."

"Wait, if you change your mind the plane will depart at around 9pm."

oOo

Jill could finally breathe again. She was back home safe and sound. She headed into the room and switched the light on to her surprise, Rachael was just sat that there with a sad expression on her face. A packed case stood next to her.

"Don't tell me your leaving and taking my case with you."

"I'm not the one that's going. You are."

"No I'm not, trust me I would never leave you."

"I've heard I think everyone has. You need to protect the president, I'll still be here when you get back but he might not be and your nothing without your job." Rachael stood and came face to face with the blonde."

"But I promised you."

"I know and I'm great full for that but when you were in rehab you said to me once you get out nothing is going to stop you from working and your right. If not for yourself do this last job for me." Tears started to well up in the younger blondes eyes.

"Please tell me why I decided to save you that day on the ship." Jill laughed.

"Go before I change my mind." Rachael gave her girlfriend the case and watched her walk out of the door hoping it wouldn't be the last.

oOo

It didn't take long for Claire to arrive at the Whitehouse. she headed straight into the building and upto the reception in the main entrance. It was bigger than what shed expected.

"Hi, my names Claire Redfield. I work for Terrasave." The redhead took out her badge for confirmation.

"Yes the presidents expecting both of you." The receptionist confirmed.

Claire was a little confused by who else the woman was talking about. Turning she noticed a blonde stood at the side of her.

"Your Chris' sister. Am i right?" The blonde asked.

"Who wants to know?" Claire didn't recognise the blonde.

"Jill Valentine."

"You work with Chris. Sorry to hear what went off with Wesker."

"If you like to follow this gentleman. The president will see you." The woman interrupted.

They were took upstairs to the top floor. "If you would like to go in. The president is awaiting you."

Claire headed in first with Jill following not far behind. Instantly both women were on guard. The room was empty, only the president sat behind his desk. Claire walked carefully over to him put a hand on his shoulder and spun him to face them both.

Instantly putting a hand to her mouth. She checked his pulse. "He's dead alright."

"How?" Jill asked wondering why they were called.

They both spun around on hearing the door opening. Pulling her gun out that she'd been equipped with pointed it at the door.

"Leon." Claire called out in shock.

Get down." Leon called watching the now zombified president heading towards the redhead.


End file.
